Hey Now
by Swain-Freshie
Summary: Summary: BBRae songfic. Oneshot. BB comes ponders his feelings about Raven and finally realizes that she's everything that makes him whole.


**Hey Now**

Summary: BB/Rae songfic. One-shot. BB comes ponders his feelings about Raven and finally realizes that she's everything that makes him whole.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or "Hey Now" By FM STATIC.

R&R!

Beastboy lay in his messy room staring blankly at his ceiling. Heaving a great sigh he rolled onto his side and hit his radio, maybe listening to his favorite music station could help him sort out these confusing thoughts. He groaned, they just had to have a Top 20 love-song of the week marathon... What could be plaguing our green changling's thoughts you may wonder? I'll give you one guess. Her name started with a R and ended with an N.

"Goooood afternoon Jump City! This is DJ Shay comin' at cha with this weeks Top 20 Love-Song of the week countdown! Coming in at number 3 is "Hey Now" by FM STATIC!"

Stuffing his head under his pillow BB grumbled some incoherent words.

_I met you at the club that night  
where i was spinning records  
and my heart said  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
yaaaow_

Peeking out from under the white blob Beastboy narrowed his eyes at the radio. It was like it _knew _what he was thinking... Raven had kept him boggled for the last three days, Her beautiful pale features kept popping into his mind. He just _couldn't _feel that way for her, it was impossible! She was horrible towards him, she taunted his small form and insulted his intelligence on a daily basis. Besides, even if he did maybe, kinda, sorta _like _her she'd never return the feelings...or could she?

_You said you were pleased to meet me  
through the sweet smell of your perfume and you  
blew me  
away now  
away now  
away now  
away now  
yaaaow_

It all began with a hug. He'd called her creepy and then been sucked into her mind, having rescued her she rewarded him with a hug. Her scent was intoxicating, a faint trace of leather and herbal tea, he could smell it constantly. He just couldn't tell her. It would never work. They were polar opposites. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a bookmark. He smiled and raised it to his nose.

_Later on that week we went out,  
talked under the stars until the next  
day now  
day now  
day now  
day now  
yaaaow_

Flashback

_Beastboy had been sitting on the roof looking out towards the horizon. The sun was starting to set and the view was breathtaking. He was busy sorting out his thoughts, _Raven _had _hugged _him, yes, she actually _hugged _him. He heard the door behind him shut with a soft 'click'. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, he could hear her light footsteps and smell her unique scent. _

_"Oh. I didn't expect anyone to be up here-" Raven began, she was cut off by BB before she could finish the sentence._

_"It's ok Rae, I was just leaving." _

_"First of all, don't call me Rae, second of all you can stay...if you want." She finished somewhat lamely._

_BB gave her a toothy grin and settled himself down again. Raven walked over and sat down a few feet away. She pulled out a book and sat reading quietly. Beastboy snuck peeks at Raven's pale face every few seconds, the last rays of the setting sun glinted off her milky skin giving her a heavenly glow. Sighing Raven stood up and shut her book with a quiet 'snap'. _

_"Well, that was enjoyable." Raven intoned._

_Beastboy looked to the side and noticed that she'd left her bookmark. He stood up and called out "Raven, you left your bookmark." _

_Turning around with one hand on the doorknob she replied "Keep it, it might encourage your small brain to learn something."_

_Beastboy smiled and pocketed the bookmark._

End Flashback

_You drank your fruitopia  
and we never ran out of things to  
say now  
say now  
say now  
say now  
yaaow_

Dinner that night passed smoothly, everyone was in a extremely good mood due to the fact that they had stopped Red X from getting his hands on more zynothium. Even Raven was more talkative than usual. Beastboy grinned quickly at the memory and stood up. Stretching towards the ceiling he was startled to hear a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, he was shocked to see Raven on the other end. He tried to mask his surprise and answered with a lame "What's up Rae?"

"I've told you not to call me Rae and the rest of the team is going out for pizza. Are you coming bonehead?" Raven snapped in her monotonal voice.

"Uh...I think I'll chill here, I don't think I have enough energy to fight off all the ladies today." He said, giving her a toothy smile.

Raven rolled her amythest eyes walked off, her cloak billowing behind her. Beastboy shut the door and flopped back down onto his bunk.

_Every minute im not with you  
i hope ill see you soon  
theres just something that happens  
when you walk into the room_

and instantly i feel so completed  
it hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
and you give me this feeling  
its like no other feeling  
but it knocks me off my feet

Beastboy's eyes widened with realization. He actually LOVED Raven. __

please dont ask me what i like about you  
cause its every little thing you do  
and thats just the way you make me feel

Everything she did was perfect to him. The thing he loved most about her was how if he did something right she'd reward him with a ghost of a smile...He closed his eyes and smiled. His mind was finally at peace.__

and i dont think  
that there are any others out there like you  
and i wont blink cause that would mean  
i would miss a second beside you

and maybe you know what i mean  
or maybe this is just a dream  
i pinch myself just to make sure  
but im still here and there you are  
i wonder why we just met now  
it just kind of happened somehow  
but here we are together and  
thats all that matters in the end

and instantly i feel so completed  
it hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
and you give me this feeling  
its like no other feeling  
but it knocks me off my feet

please dont ask me what i like about you  
cause its every little thing you do  
and thats just the way you make me feel

you can never ask for too much  
cause I'd travel the world just to feel your touch and  
thats just the way you make me feel  
  
Then it hit him, no matter how much he cared for her, he could never tell her. He could never risk being rejected...So instead, he would love her from the sidelines...Maybe one day they could be together, and maybe one day Raven could learn to love him just as he loved her.

The End. 


End file.
